User blog:Tyranitar12/Skin Splash Arts (UPDATE)
Hey everyone, Tyranitar12 here brining you the latest on the skins splash update for previously updated champions. This project started all the way back in 6.9 with Trundle, followed by Tristana, Nidalee, Sion, Fiora and Twitch. So with that I am bringing you the current list and before you ask "This list is fake.", please note that this list HAS BEEN CONFIRMED by Reav3 (lead producer of the Champion Update team). UPDATE: Miss Fortune splashes currently in the works!!! UPDATE: Urgot splashes have been revealed Upcoming Skin Splash Updates Alistar Alistar BlackSkin.jpg|Black Alistar Alistar GoldenSkin.jpg|Golden Alistar Alistar MatadorSkin.jpg|Matador Alistar Alistar LonghornSkin.jpg|Longhorn Alistar Alistar UnchainedSkin.jpg|Unchained Alistar Alistar InfernalSkin.jpg|Infernal Alistar Annie Annie GothSkin.jpg|Goth Annie (face tweaks and possibly more details) Annie RedRidingSkin.jpg|Red Riding Annie Annie AnnieinWonderlandSkin.jpg|Annie in Wonderland Annie PromQueenSkin.jpg|Prom Queen Annie Annie FrostfireSkin.jpg|Frostfire Annie Annie ReverseSkin.jpg|Reverse Annie Annie FrankenTibbersSkin.jpg|FrankenTibbers Annie Ashe Ashe FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Ashe Ashe SherwoodForestSkin.jpg|Sherwood Forest Ashe (Mentioned by Reav3 that she might receive a new splash) Ashe WoadSkin.jpg|Woad Ashe Ashe QueenSkin.jpg|Queen Ashe Ashe AmethystSkin.jpg|Amethyst Ashe Gangplank Gangplank SpookySkin.jpg|Spooky Gangplank Gangplank MinutemanSkin.jpg|Minuteman Gangplank Gangplank SailorSkin.jpg|Sailor Gangplank Gangplank ToySoldierSkin.jpg|Toy Soldier Gangplank Garen Garen SanguineSkin.jpg|Sanguine Garen Garen DesertTrooperSkin.jpg|Desert Trooper Garen Garen CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Garen Garen DreadknightSkin.jpg|Dreadknight Garen Garen RuggedSkin.jpg|Rugged Garen Heimerdinger Heimerdinger AlienInvaderSkin.jpg|Alien Invader Heimerdinger Heimerdinger BlastZoneSkin.jpg|Blast Zone Heimerdinger Heimerdinger PiltoverCustomsSkin.jpg|Piltover Customs Heimerdinger Heimerdinger SnowmerdingerSkin.jpg|Snowmerdinger Karthus Karthus PhantomSkin.jpg|Phantom Karthus Karthus StatueofKarthusSkin.jpg|Statue of Karthus Karthus GrimReaperSkin.jpg|Grim Reaper Karthus Kassadin Kassadin FestivalSkin.jpg|Festival Kassadin Kassadin DeepOneSkin.jpg|Deep One Kassadin Kassadin Pre-VoidSkin.jpg|Pre-Void Kassadin Kassadin HarbingerSkin.jpg|Harbinger Kassadin Miss Fortune Miss Fortune CowgirlSkin.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Miss Fortune WaterlooSkin.jpg|Waterloo Miss Fortune Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin.jpg|Secret Agent Miss Fortune Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Miss Fortune RoadWarriorSkin.jpg|Road Warrior Miss Fortune Miss Fortune MafiaSkin.jpg|Mafia Miss Fortune Nasus Nasus GalacticSkin.jpg|Galactic Nasus Nasus PharaohSkin.jpg|Pharaoh Nasus Nasus DreadknightSkin.jpg|Dreadknight Nasus Nasus RiotK-9Skin.jpg|Riot K-9 Nasus Renekton Renekton OutbackSkin.jpg|Outback Renekton Renekton BloodfurySkin.jpg|Bloodfury Renekton Renekton RuneWarsSkin.jpg|Rune Wars Renekton Sivir Sivir WarriorPrincessSkin.jpg|Warrior Princess Sivir Sivir SpectacularSkin.jpg|Spectacular Sivir Sivir HuntressSkin.jpg|Huntress Sivir Sivir BanditSkin.jpg|Bandit Sivir Sona Sona MuseSkin.jpg|Muse Sona Sona SilentNightSkin.jpg|Silent Night Sona Sona GuqinSkin.jpg|Guqin Sona Sona ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Sona Recent Skin Splash Art Updates The following have been removed from the list of Skin Splash Updates (as they have been updated obviously). Fiora Fiora RoyalGuardSkin.jpg|Royal Guard Fiora Fiora NightravenSkin.jpg|Nightraven Fiora Karma Karma SunGoddessSkin.jpg|Sun Goddess Karma Karma SakuraSkin.jpg|Sakura Karma Karma TraditionalSkin.jpg|Traditional Karma Karma OrderoftheLotusSkin.jpg|Order of the Lotus Karma (face tweaks, unifying all splashes) Maokai Maokai CharredSkin.jpg|Charred Maokai Maokai TotemicSkin.jpg|Totemic Maokai Maokai FestiveSkin.jpg|Festive Maokai Nidalee Nidalee SnowBunnySkin.jpg|Snow Bunny Nidalee Nidalee LeopardSkin.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Nidalee FrenchMaidSkin.jpg|French Maid Nidalee Nidalee PharaohSkin.jpg|Pharaoh Nidalee Nidalee BewitchingSkin.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Sejuani Sejuani SabretuskSkin.jpg|Sabretusk Sejuani Sejuani DarkriderSkin.jpg|Darkrider Sejuani Sejuani TraditionalSkin.jpg|Traditional Sejuani Sion Sion HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Sion Sion BarbarianSkin.jpg|Barbarian Sion Sion LumberjackSkin.jpg|Lumberjack Sion Sion WarmongerSkin.jpg|Warmonger Sion Tristana Tristana RiotGirlSkin.jpg|Riot Girl Tristana Tristana EarnestElfSkin.jpg|Earnest Elf Tristana Tristana FirefighterSkin.jpg|Firefighter Tristana Tristana GuerrillaSkin.jpg|Guerilla Tristana Tristana BuccaneerSkin.jpg|Buccaneer Tristana Tristana RocketGirlSkin.jpg|Rocket Girl Tristana (longer ears and more details) Trundle Trundle Lil'SluggerSkin.jpg|Lil' Slugger Trundle Trundle JunkyardSkin.jpg|Junkyard Trundle Trundle TraditionalSkin.jpg|Traditional Trundle Twitch Twitch KingpinSkin.jpg|Kingpin Twitch Twitch WhistlerVillageSkin.jpg|Whistler Village Twitch Twitch MedievalSkin.jpg|Medieval Twitch Twitch GangsterSkin.jpg|Gangster Twitch Twitch VandalSkin.jpg|Vandal Twitch Recent Updates (Alphabetical) Galio Galio EnchantedSkin.jpg|Enchanted Galio Galio HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Galio Galio CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Galio Galio GatekeeperSkin.jpg|Gatekeeper Galio Galio DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Galio (updated to match the new look) Poppy Poppy NoxusSkin.jpg|Noxus Poppy Poppy LollipoppySkin.jpg|Lollipoppy Poppy BlacksmithSkin.jpg|Blacksmith Poppy Poppy RagdollSkin.jpg|Ragdoll Poppy Poppy BattleRegaliaSkin.jpg|Battle Regalia Poppy Poppy ScarletHammerSkin.jpg|Scarlet Hammer Poppy Ryze Ryze YoungSkin.jpg|Young Ryze Ryze TribalSkin.jpg|Tribal Ryze Ryze UncleSkin.jpg|Uncle Ryze Ryze TriumphantSkin.jpg|Triumphant Ryze Ryze ProfessorSkin.jpg|Professor Ryze Ryze ZombieSkin.jpg|Zombie Ryze Ryze DarkCrystalSkin.jpg|Dark Crystal Ryze Ryze PirateSkin.jpg|Pirate Ryze Shen Shen FrozenSkin.jpg|Frozen Shen Shen YellowJacketSkin.jpg|Yellow Jacket Shen Shen SurgeonSkin.jpg|Surgeon Shen Shen BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Shen Shen WarlordSkin.jpg|Warlord Shen Taric Taric EmeraldSkin.jpg|Emerald Taric Taric ArmoroftheFifthAgeSkin.jpg|Armor of the Fifth Age Taric Taric BloodstoneSkin.jpg|Bloodstone Taric Urgot (coming to the PBE next week) Urgot GiantEnemyCrabgotSkin.jpg|Giant Enemy Crabgot Urgot ButcherSkin.jpg|Butcher Urgot Urgot BattlecastSkin.jpg|Battlecast Urgot Warwick Warwick GreySkin.jpg|Grey Warwick Warwick UrftheManateeSkin.jpg|Urf the Manatee Warwick Warwick BigBadSkin.jpg|Big Bad Warwick Warwick TundraHunterSkin.jpg|Tundra Hunter Warwick Warwick FeralSkin.jpg|Feral Warwick Warwick FirefangSkin.jpg|Firefang Warwick Warwick HyenaSkin.jpg|Hyena Warwick Warwick MarauderSkin.jpg|Marauder Warwick (update to Warwick) Yorick Yorick UndertakerSkin.jpg|Undertaker Yorick Yorick PentakillSkin.jpg|Pentakill Yorick (update to Yorick) Bonus Splash Updates from 6.8 and onward Below is a list of skin splashes that have been updated outside of the project, these are known as "Bonus Splashes". Darius OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Darius Corki UFOSkin.jpg|UFO Corki Evelynn OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Evelynn Fiddlesticks OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Fiddlesticks Kennen OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Kennen LeBlanc PrestigiousSkin.jpg|Prestigious LeBlanc Lux SpellthiefSkin.jpg|Spellthief Lux Malzahar OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Malzahar (part of the Mage Update) Morgana BladeMistressSkin.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Olaf GlacialSkin.jpg|Glacial Olaf Rammus OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Rammus Renekton GalacticSkin.jpg|Galactic Renekton Sivir PAXSkin.jpg|PAX Sivir Swain OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Swain Teemo CottontailSkin.jpg|Cottontail Teemo Vladimir CountSkin.jpg|Count Vladimir Vladimir MarquisSkin.jpg|Marquis Vladimir Xin Zhao VisceroSkin.jpg|Viscero Xin Zhao Upcoming Updates Evelynn Evelynn ShadowSkin.jpg|Shadow Evelynn Evelynn MasqueradeSkin.jpg|Masquerade Evelynn Evelynn TangoSkin.jpg|Tango Evelynn That is all for now, let me know who you are most excited for; I'm excited for Sona and Alistar. Category:Blog posts